Memories, Murder and Metamorphmagus
by Smame
Summary: Harry is now in his first year of Auror training. His exgirlfriend Cho is coming into town, but does Harry still have feelings for her. Faith always has a way of pulling somthing out of your grasp. And giving you somthing else. [Very little Softcore]
1. Chapter 1

"Harry! Come on we'll be late." Tonks said as she burst into the room in Muggle clothes. "Wait. Don't tell me, you've been re-reading that letter for…the hundred time?

Harry who had indeed been just a moment ago lying in his bed re-reading the letter he received last night, simply smiled and said, "I was just making sure-".

"That the words were still the same," finished Tonks wearily, but smiling back. "There are the same, It is Cho who sent it, and yes tomorrow is the 23rd, which is, yes the day she is arriving. Harry, the facts won't change. She'll come and she'll be impressed and you'll be _fine. _Now hurry up! We'll both be late if you don't get a move on." and she left the room.

Harry really liked living with Tonks, she was a perfect boss. Unlike other mentors Tonks took Harry with her when she went on parole. Another reason Tonks was great boss, she was one of the few witches Harry knew who didn't look out of place when dressed as a Muggle. She would be completely inconspicuous apart from her bubblegum pink hairstyle. Still smiling he got up and folded the letter into his pocket.

"Is this her?"

Harry looked up to find Tonks back in the room, examining a moving photo of Cho.

"Yeah," replied Harry. "She sent it to me."

"Whoa…well done Harry. She's quite a looker."

"Er…thanks"

"And you were together in Hogwarts?"

"Yeah, but it was only a month or two."

"What happened?"

Harry paused. "I don't know. We just …fell apart."

Tonks had been asked to go into the centre of London, where a Muggle had seen what he described as a "Fire Snake".

"It's probably just an Ashwinder," Tonks said confidently, "But then again, it might be something worse, that's why they're sending us, well me." she smiled. They were walking down a street, Harry was directing because Tonks kept trying to cross roads with heavy traffic. Soon they arrived at a large apartment block.

"Harry, let me take care of this, I'll find the snake, freeze its eggs and modify the daft Muggle's mind. Okay?" Tonks said seriously.

"Fine" replied Harry almost grudgingly.

When they arrived at the correct apartment, a balding man in his late forties answered the door. His eyes were oddly blank and his mouth hung open slightly.

"Hello," said Tonks cheerfully, "Were from...Animal Control?" she looked at Harry for verification, who nodded. "Yes, Animal Control. Are you the man who saw the snake in his fireplace?"

The man said nothing for a moment, his eyes lingering on Harry's forehead. Then he broke his gaze.

"Yes," he said slowly, "Please come inside."

Tonks entered boldly (possible too boldly as she knocked over the coat rack) but Harry felt uneasy as he entered the dimly lit room.

The man brought them both into his living room, where there was a large fireplace covered with ash.

Tonks bent down low into it, and began touching and smelling some off the ash. Then she removed her wand (out of view of the man) and began poking the ash.

"That's strange, smells like Floo powder." she noted.

Harry who was looking at her, began staring at the large clock ant the mantel piece. It was huge, which large golden hands, which were motionless. Broken but still beautiful. What Harry saw next made his blood run cold. Through the reflection from the clock Harry could see the man creeping up behind Tonks with a hammer raised behind his head. Harry turned around drawing his wand. But before he could utter a single spell, Tonks quipped around lightning fast and shouted, "_Expelliarmus_!"

The hammer was thrown out of the man's hand. Then something happened which Harry didn't expected. The man suddenly collapsed as if he fainted. Tonks rushed over to him.

"What just happened," said Harry as he saw Tonks checking the man's pulse, "Why did he attack us?"

"He was under the Imperius Curse, I noticed it straight away," then she started at him sternly, "So should you have."

She then ran over to a door leading to one of the bedrooms and pressed her ear against it.

"Death Eaters. There's a least two in here," she said frowning, "And there trying to leave." she stepped back from the door and shouted, "_Alohomora_"

Nothing happened. "We don't have time for this" she cried, trying desperately to open the door.

Harry raised his wand. "Tonks move, _Reducto_!" he shouted. The door was blown off it's hinges.

They entered the room just in time to see a man climb up ladder outside the building.

Tonks rushed to the window and quickly jumped back as a dark purple spell flew passed. She took a run-up, and leapt of the window, grapping the ladder. She turned to Harry.

"Go back," She said urgently, "I'll take care of them."

"Don't be daft," replied Harry, "There's two of them, it should be two against two, we're wasting time arguing."

It seemed that Tonks couldn't find anything wrong with what he was saying and soon there were both on the roof of the apartment building. It seemed the roof was under construction as there was building equipment scattered around it. It looked deserted, but the were a dozen hiding places behind any of the construction obstacles.

"Did you hear anything?" Tonks said so suddenly that Harry jumped.

"What now? No."

"No I mean when we got hear did you hear a cracking sound? They might have dis-apperated"

As if answering her a large man in black robes burst out of his hiding place and yelled a mixture of spells and swearing. They were badly aimed and flew over their heads. Tonks shot a hex at the man which sent him ducking for cover.

"_Avada-_

Harry turned and saw the second Death Eater aiming his wand at Tonks. Harry dived at her and forced her to the ground.

"_Kedarvra!"_ The spell narrowly missed the back of Harry's neck. He lay above her panting. Their eyes connected. Her dark brown with his bright green.

"Thanks Harry," she said and suddenly pointed her wand at the attacking Death Eater and shouted_ "Impedimenta", _the Death Eater was thrown backwards.

Harry got off her, and she quickly jumped to her feet.

"You take that one," she said, indicating to the man she had just jinxed, "The other one's mine." she smiled determinately.

The man was struggling to his feet, his wand ready.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Harry yelled.

The Death Eaters' wand was thrown behind him. With a scream of anger the man threw a large brick towards Harry. Taken by surprise Harry narrowly dodged the clumsy toss. He flung himself to the floor.

The Death Eater had recovered his wand and was raising it threateningly. Harry struggled to his feet, also raising his wand.

"_Sectumsempra_!", screamed the man, slicing the air with his wand.

Harry's hand felt as if it was sliced by a sword. This forcing him to drop him wand.

Then the Death Eater stopped.

"You…, he snarled.

And for the first time Harry got a look at the man's face. His name was Avery. He was the man Harry knocked into a time portal, and whose head was shrunk to a baby, three years ago.

Harry would have laughed, if it wasn't that Avery looked on the verge of insanity and was gripping his wand so tightly that it was in danger of cracking.

"You!" Avery shouted again. "You're the reason I was in Azkaban! You're the reason I'm on the run. You killed the Dark Lord!"

He began walking closer to Harry, wand still raised.

"Listen to me." Harry said thinking quickly. "Before Voldemort died-

Avery flinched-

"-he told me to tell you something. He said you were his most loyal follower. He said you could bring him back to life and full power.

Avery was suddenly interested. "How?" he sputtered. He slowly lowered his wand.

Harry punched Avery with all his strength. The Death Eater fell forward, and Harry heard the wand splinter.

"Wow, Voldemort did choose some idiots to be his followers, didn't he?" Harry said as he picked up his wand and aimed it at the rising Death Eater.

Avery was in hysterics. He began shorting and screaming. Brandishing his broken wand he began yelling senseless jargon.

"The Dark Lord shall rise again!" proclaimed Avery.

"Sure he will" said Harry, blasting him into a wall.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry whistled impatiently. There was an unopened bottle of "Fire Whiskey" waiting to be drunk in celebration, courtesy of Rufus Scrimgeour himself. He had deicide to wait for Tonks to return before opening it, something he was now regretting. She had suddenly rushed out after receiving a large grey envelope. She just darted out of the apartment without informing him where she was going or even how long she'd be gone. As she left Harry turned around where he saw the owl that had delivered the envelope. It was a giant Eagle Owl. Huge and grey. Large yellow eyes stared unblinkingly at Harry. If Harry didn't know any better he would think that the owl knew something, something Harry didn't. Then it spread its giant wings, more then five feet wide, and flew out the open window.

It wasn't until 7 o' clock that Harry heard Tonks returning home. When she entered, she looked exhausted.

Smiling Harry hugged her. "About time" he said still grinning. "We have to celebrate. What is that the fifth and sixth most wanted behind bars?"

"Nott was forth." Tonks mumbled.

"Even better. Where did you have to go"

Tonks was silent.

"Tonks?"

"I don't…they…" she stopped. "It doesn't matter."

"Okay" Harry said uncertainly. "Want a drink?"

"I'd like to see the troll who'd try and stop me."

They both sat down, and spent the next five minutes drinking silently.

Tonks broke the silence "Harry? I need to talk to you."

Harry drained his glass and poured another. "Sure, what about?"

"Lucius Malfoy."

Harry nearly choked on his drink.

"What about him?"

Tonks hesitated. "He was cornered tonight."

"Really! Who cornered him? What happened?

"Shacklebolt, Dawlish and your friend Hermione."

"Hermione cornered Malfoy?"

"It was her reasoning, the only way they found him in the first place."

"That's brilliant, were was he?

"A train station. A Muggle one. Which was something we weren't expecting.

"So. Did we get him?"

Tonks face was grave. "No. He blew himself up, before we could capture him."

"Oh…was anybody injured?"

Tonks stared straight into his eyes.

"Yes, three Muggles were killed and a …a witch."

Harry's blood froze.

"Who was it Tonks?"

Tears were appearing in Tonks eyes. " I'm sorry Harry, she arrived and got caught up in the middle of it."

"Who Tonks!" pleaded Harry, thought his gut knew already.

"He killed her, Harry. He killed Cho."

Harry's legs gave way and everything went dark.

Harry awoke in his room, two hours later. And cried himself to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

A splitting head-ache awoke Harry. He kept his eyes closed for a moment in an effort to make his head stop spinning. When his room finally became steady, he glanced over to his clock beside his bed. 12:45am. So it was only just less then three hour since he heard about Cho. His stomach clenched at the thought. She was died, he thought grimly. And yet there was still apart of him which wouldn't believe it.

It was only then when he noticed music playing softly from the other room.

For no reasons other that he couldn't bear to lie on his bed, there wasn't any chance of him returning to sleep, he went to see where to sound was emanating from.

The living room appeared to be deserted. But there was half a dozen candles casting simmering shadows across the walls. Harry walked slowly towards the music. It was coming from Tonks' room. The door was open and a Muggle stereo was playing softly. Her bed was a large pink quilt double bed, and more importantly, was empty. He heard someone moving behind him. He turned around to see a woman.

It was Cho.

There was no doubting it. She looked just as she'd done in the photo she had sent. Except she was now wearing a baby blue nightdress. Her form was silhouetted perfectly through the gauzy material.

Harry's first thought was that he'd gone insane. He blinked. He stuttered. Finally he managed to compose a sentence.

"You're dead." he stammered. And in his head he was sure that must have sounded rude.

But Cho nodded.

"Are you a ghost?" he asked.

But even before Cho shook her head, Harry knew this wasn't the case. This was living, breathing Cho.

Harry felt nauseous. Part of him wanted to accept that Cho was here with no strings attached. But he couldn't. This couldn't be real. It had to be some cruel, sick, wonderful dream.

"Why are you here? How are you here?"

But she didn't answer, but stepped towards him. And reached forward and stroked his arm. She smiled. A smile that Harry would've have killed for. She licked her lips. Harry's doubts changed. It was Cho. She had returned from the grave for him. He didn't want anything other then to kiss her.

She leaned forward. They connected. And it was as if time stood still for them, and only them. Even the music still playing softly seemed to quieten itself for this kiss. Harry could have kissed her forever, but Cho broke it after what seemed like only a moment, but could have been more then a half an hour.

She looked at him. She smiled again, but her eyes were sad. Her eyes? There was something different about her eyes. They were dark brown, but Harry couldn't shake the feeling that they were "familiar".

Cho led Harry to the large double bed, and stood in front of it. Harry stared as she lifted her hands, and in a single motion pulled two tiny bows, allowing her nightdress to fall shapelessly to the ground. He stared at her naked body and wanted nothing more then to hold and kiss and love her. Her hands reached forward, and began unbuttoning his shirt. They kissed again. Harry's hands were gliding around Cho's body, while Cho was busily undoing his jeans. Pulling off the trousers, Cho sat on the bed and in a single motion pulled Harry's boxer shorts down as well. She lay down, and beckoned him nearer. Harry slowly felt his hand up her body, kissing as he went. When he reached her neck, he placed kiss after kiss on it. He slid into her. Cho hummed a quiet moan. He began thrusting slowly. Cho's hands skimmed through his hair, and then removed his glasses. Harry's kisses were becoming more passionate. Then Cho stopped.

"What's wrong?" panted Harry.

Cho smiled bravely, but there was the faintest of tears in her eyes. She reached across to the bedside counter, were a tiny green vial of liquid was lying their. Cho uncorked it, and drank it but did not swallow.

She then stared at Harry and leaned forward for kiss. Harry felt the burning liquid being pored into his mouth. He swallowed.

"What was that?" he asked.

His version began slowly blurring. His hearing no longer as acute. Then Cho spoke.

"I'm so sorry Harry. But this isn't real." her voice was different. Not like Cho's at all.

Harry began to get dizzy and delirious.

"No." he said. "It has to be real. You're here with me"

"I'm sorry Harry, it's just a beautiful dream. A way I can say good bye to you."

"Please don't go."

Tears fell from Cho's eyes. "I'm sorry"

They made love, until the potion she had given him took full effect, and brought Harry into a dreamless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Cho got up, and put on Tonks' dressing gown. Took out her wand and began to levitate Harry back towards him bed. Then she entered the kitchen and sat down. She poured herself a glass from the bottle of "Fire Whisky" and drank it slowly.

After her third glass she stood up at walked to a large mirror. She began examining herself. She removed the nightdress. She looked at her naked body, she began touching her face, then her breasts, then her hair. She smiled with no satisfaction. She doubted what she did was the right thing to do. She had hoped that it would be a way that Harry could say his farewells, be at peace. But now she began to think wheatear it would have made it harder for him, given him false hope.

She put back on her nightdress and looked into the mirror. She scrunched up her face and closed her eyes. When she opened them Tonks stared back at her. Her appearance back to normal, Tonks finished her glass, and walked silently to her bed, leaving the kitchen empty


End file.
